Un final distinto
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Durante la batalla contra Carol el Chateau de Tiffagues explota en mil pedazos con Maria, Kirika y Shirabe. Dispuesta a preservar sus vidas y expiar sus pecados, Maria se sacrifica para que las menores puedan escapar, ¿cómo tomará Tsubasa esto? (...)Muchas gracias por amarme, el sentimiento es mutuo...


_**No sé como se sentirán al final de leer esto, pero yo les recomiendo que si tienen el OST de Symphogear escuchen la canción Yume no tsuzuki en todo su transcurso de lectura, que fue lo que me inspiró junto con la imagen de portada. Si no, cualquier canción deprimente sirve (?) Ah, y lean la nota al final, es importante para todos los fans de TsubaMaria... creo...**_

 _ **Senki Zesshou Symphogear y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

—Tsubasa, mira arriba—Llamó Maria mientras que se defendían de la corriente de aire que lanzaba el ataque aun no lanzado de Carol. La aludida hizo caso a lo pedido y observó como el Château de Tiffagues brillaba en verde, aparentemente acumulando energía. Cuatro ondas de energía emanaron de él y continuaron expandiéndose, –según lo que escuchaba por el intercomunicador con la base– por todo el planeta.

— ¡Maria! —Gritó Tsubasa sin poder evitarlo cuando la vio saltar.

— ¡Detendré esa cosa! —Fue incapaz de disuadiría en hacerlo. Las menores del grupo fueron tras ella, y juntas, entraron al Château.

La mirada de Carol miró con arrogancia a las dependientes del LINKER le hizo enfadar haciendo que se lanzara contra la alquimista casi de inmediato, no toleraría que insultaran de esa manera a la peli-rosa. Chris le respaldó al igual que Hibiki, Carol por su parte no dudó ni un segundo y les devolvió el ataque cinco veces más fuerte.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en el pecho de la Kazanari ante la sonrisa tan segura y arrogante que no desaparecía del rostro de la alquimista, por segunda vez en su vida estaba experimentando terror. Cientos de recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza deteniéndose en uno en específico, en aquel día en el que con quince años de edad vio desfallecer en sus brazos a su primer amor sin tener la oportunidad de demostrar sus sentimientos ni gozar un pedazo de felicidad, sino que en lugar de esto quedó hundida en la agonía.

Todo era tan igual a aquella ocasión, sólo que esta vez no estaba sola y estaba segura de que el golpe psicológico sería mucho más fuerte. Sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes que en aquella ocasión, y no sólo por los recientemente aceptados sentimientos románticos por la extranjera, sino igualmente por parte de Chris a las menores del grupo al haber quedado a cargo de ellas como su confiable senpai, mientras que Hibiki… Sinceramente, no sabría qué sucedería con ella, era su líder y las quería a todas por igual. Claro, Tsubasa estaba consciente de que ella era la fuerza de dicho equipo, así como Yukine eran los sentimientos de las tres, pero nadie más que ella sabía que Maria se había vuelto la motivación de Tsubasa para continuar con dicha fuerza e inclusive mejorarla. Lo había comprobado de nueva cuenta en su batalla final contra Phara.

—Estar en el escenario contigo fue muy divertido, Tsubasa—Escuchó a través de su intercomunicador junto con un cantar unido al de Kirika y Shirabe, no era una canción única del dúo Zababa, estaba segura de que Maria igualmente estaba cantando, y es que a juzgar por las palabras y el tono era una canción de despedida, y eso le asustaba un más.

No quiso comprender lo que su mente le estaba diciendo, se negaba a hacerlo, no quería perder a Maria, se negaba a hacerlo. A ella no, por favor a ella no… no de nuevo, no sería capaz de soportarlo…

—Si pudiéramos hacerlo de nuevo, me gustaría cantar contigo toda la noche— _No, por favor…_

—Maria, ¿Qué estás…? —No acabó de formular la frase. Su garganta se secó y las piernas le fallaron, sintió la mirada de Tachibana mientras que un sollozo salió de Yukine. Se recargó sobre su espada y miró el Chateau, seguramente todo el terror por el que estaba pasando se reflejó en su rostro. Se estaban yendo, las estaban perdiendo— ¡No! —Lo que fuera menos eso, lo que fuera. Primero su vida, ¡¿Por qué no la detuvo aunque fuera a la fuerza?!

La cara de Carol mostró un terror equivalente al suyo.

El mundo comenzó a reconstruirse.

El alivio no llegó su cuerpo. Sus ojos se aguaron y su visión se tornó borrosa.

Se olvidó de respirar y sintió un increíble dolor en el pecho que era incapaz de describir pero imposible de olvidar.

Justo en ese momento que estaba por darse una última esperanza, una en la que la suerte les acompañaría, una en la que ellas regresarían cantando… en ese justo momento que se permitió darse un último aliento, fue en ese justo momento que el Château de Tiffagues explotó.

Las llamas comenzaron a envolver el Chateau y las explosiones vinieron una tras otra. El imponente Château de Tiffagues comenzó a descender y nadie salió de él. El mundo se había reconstruido en su totalidad pero Maria y las demás…

El cuerpo de Tsubasa estaba completamente paralizado, se negaba a creer lo que acaba de pasar, simplemente no lo quería así. Aun el desenlace de la batalla fuera positivo para ellas, para Tsubasa no terminaría de ser una derrota absoluta, no había podido cumplir su propio juramento, no había podido protegerla, al contrario, fue ella quien se sacrificó para mantenerla a salvo.

—Chicas…

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldita sea!

Su cuerpo porfín respondio ante los lamentos de sus compañeras. Se puso de pie y dejó salir el dolor que estaba sintiendo en un grito lleno de agonía. Clavó su espada en el concreto y encaró a la rubia alquimista.

— ¡Ríndete! —Demandó con la voz rasposa por el llanto que tanto luchaba por salir. Su brazo le señaló mientras apretaba más la mirada cubierta de lágrimas y un sentimiento auto-destructivo: la ira— ¡El futuro con el que soñabas se viene abajo en pedazos!

No. Era su propio futuro el que se venía abajo.

Tsubasa tenía un sueño, y este era cantar para todo el mundo, amaba cantar… amaba cantar con Maria. Tsubasa quería viajar y conocer al mundo que había sacrificado a su compañera Kanade para protegerlo, al lado de la Cadenzavna. Tsubasa deseaba una vida cotidiana, simple, llena de paz, una paz causada por la dueña actual del Airgetlám. En ese momento comprendió perfectamente el actuar de su enemiga, comprendió a la perfección lo que era querer destrozarlo todo en busca de venganza. En ese momento comprendió el por qué querer buscar el dolor de pérdida ajeno para que el suyo se sintiera nulo.

Por primera vez en su vida Tsubasa tenía deseos de destruir. Por primera vez en su vida Tsubasa tenía deseos de venganza. Por primera vez Tsubasa estaba dispuesta a regocijarse en el dolor ajeno, por primera vez en su vida perdía el control sobre sí misma de manera total y todo por la agonía causada por la pérdida. Ya había perdido a Kanade, eso jamás lo olvidaría y sería una eterna estigma grabada a fuego en su piel, pero ahora el perderé a Maria… el perder a Maria estaba borrando poco a poco lo que era Tsubasa Kazanari, ahora realmente la dueña del Ame no Habakiri, Tsubasa Kazanari, la Idol número uno de Japón estaba muriendo, estaba convirtiéndose en una muerta en vida.

Carol observó con lágrimas como el impetuoso Chateau de Tiffagues caía, una mirada de rabia se instaló en Chris en dirección a la alquimista, Hibiki trató de acercarse a la mayor del trío mientras que Tsubasa permanecía con la vista en suelo, las lágrimas salían saliendo sin la más mínima intención de parar mientras que su mirada permanecía muerta. Una poderosa ráfaga por parte de la villana les disparó a diferentes direcciones. Hibiki soltó palabras de aliento que le quemaron por dentro, pues eran las mismas que Maria le había dicho alguna vez, con algo de duda Chris se levantó y fue junto a la menor del trío.

Tsubasa ni siquiera intentó levantarse.

Ojos índigo observaron con completa indiferencia el basto cielo ennegrecido por las nubes que amenazaban con que la lluvia cayera, como si no pudiera ser todavía más deprimente.

— ¡Tsubasa-san! —El grito de Hibiki fue lejano, no como el firme agarre que Carol formó sobre ella cegada por la ira.

— ¡Ustedes…!—Habló entre dientes. Tsubasa siguió sin mostrar emoción alguna a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían saliendo. No habló, lo cual enfureció más a la alquimista y le lanzó con toda su fuerza en dirección a su fallido proyecto.

— ¡Senpai! —El grito de Chris fue todavía más lejano que el de la Tachibana. Atravesó los escombros y cayó rendida boca abajo en algun lugar. Un nuevo sollozo salió de sus labios antes de pronunciar el nombre de su amada.

—…Mari…a…

—…Tsuba…sa… —Un débil quejido fue captado por sus oídos que le hizo volver a la realidad.

— ¡Maria! —Su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su mente y corrió en dirección a la mayor que yacía debajo de pesados escombros. Trató de moverlos, pero eran demasiado pesados.

—No te esfuerces… es inútil…—Dijo entrecortada con serias dificultades para respirar.

— ¡No! —Gritó sin poder evitarlo.

—No lo hagas… más difícil…—Las voces de Kirika y Shirabe a la distancia sonaron entonando su canto del cisne junto con Hibiki y Chris a la distancia.

— ¡No! —Su voz se cortó productor del llanto. El dolor y la agonía que estaba la menor sufriendo eran palpables, así como la impotencia, tristeza y frustración de la mayor—Tú no…—Repitió logrando que lágrimas resbalasen del rostro de Maria— ¡Desactiva tu gear! ¡Desactívalo o si no…! —La imagen del cuerpo de Kanade calcinándose por no desactivar el Gungnir a tiempo vinieron a su mente.

—Si lo hago… perdería tiempo valioso en verte…—Sonrió Maria con dolor mientras ligeros espasmos corrían por todo el cuerpo de Tsubasa—El Airgetlám es fuerte… me deja cargar mi vida… unos instantes más…

—Pero si no lo desactivas tu cuerpo se quemará y no habrá oportunidad de salvarte. El Linker…

—El Linker que usamos Kanade-san y yo es distinto—Dijo de manera más acorde mientras alzaba la mirada. Tsubasa había logrado arrastrar su cuerpo por debajo de los escombros y ahora reposaba en sus brazos. Maria no estaba consciente de lo similar que era esa escena, su postura y su hablar con lo que había vivido Tsubasa casi cuatro años atrás—Mi cuerpo no serán cenizas…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no buscaste salvarte tú también?

—No tuve el tiempo suficiente—Contestó tratando de alzar su mano y acariciar la mejilla de Tsubasa, ésta cerró los ojos disfrutando el contacto y apretó la mano que ya no era cubierta por el guante del Airgetlám—Te lo dije… quisiera cantar contigo una vez más… no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.

—Estar contigo era hermoso, poder cantar juntas me hacía visitar el cielo, tomar tu mano era mi anhelo, tu voz me hacía olvidar mis remordimientos, Maria yo…

— ¡No lo digas! —Suplicó tosiendo después de aquel sobre esfuerzo.

— ¡Me enamore de ti, Maria! —Le ignoró y habló con desesperación apretándose más en ella en un abrazo, sintió la débil respiración de Maria en su cuello. Su llanto era incontrolable, su voz estaba completamente rasposa y los sollozos salían de la nada— ¡Te metiste tanto en mi corazón que cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde! ¡Me hiciste tan dependiente de ti que no tolero estarte perdiendo! ¡¿Por qué me abandonas tú también?! ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar junto a ti?! ¡¿Por qué…?!

Las palabras de la peli-azul se detuvieron cuando sintió unos suaves labios acariciar su cuello.

Ojos cían se enlazaron con índigo.

La sonrisa de ambas mujeres era quebrada y por un momento el desastre que causaba la batalla contra Carol desapareció.

La Cadenzavna rompió en llanto antes de destrozar por completo a Tsubasa.

— _Prométeme que seguirás cantando, aun sin mí. Que no volverás a cerrarte, superarás esto y me recordarás con una sonrisa…_

—Maria…—Repitió su nombre sintiendo que su tiempo se acababa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era más lenta, y a pesar de que la armadura que llevaba puesta no le dejaba sentir su piel, apostaba a que estaba helando.

— _Muchas gracias por amarme… el sentimiento… es mutuo…_

— ¡María! ¡María! —No hubo respuesta— ¡MAAARIIAAAAAAAA!

 _…_ _Dáinsleif…_

Fue así como la consciencia de Tsubasa sobre sus acciones desapareció.

.

.

Ojos azules opacados por la melancolía y la tristeza se abrieron una vez más. Un cuero apretaba sus muñecas y tobillos impidiéndole levantarse. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Dos días? ¿Unas semanas? ¿Un mes?

Suspiró con un vacío en el pecho, no recordaba que había pasado exactamente. Supo que habían derrotado a Carol y que el Dr. Ver., había escapado. Genjuuro habia tratado de regañarle pero no tuvo caso, todo lo que le decían rebotaba sin siquiera entrar en sus oídos. No sentía nada y su paisaje no cambiaba de aquel techo tan blanco junto con aquellas paredes. Al preguntarle a Ogawa porque le mantenían amarrada, éste le contestó que fue una medida pensada por Chris para que evitara hacer algo estúpido como lastimarse o en todo caso, suicidarse. Era bastante inútil, podia liberarse cuando quisiera, pero le faltaba fuerza y voluntad para querer hacerlo.

Hibiki había tratado de animarla, pero a las únicas personas que no ignoraba era el dueto Zababa, porque poniéndose en el lugar de Maria, ella hubiese hecho lo mismo, no les guardaba rencor ni resentimiento, a nadie realmente, únicamente a Carol por aparecer y matar a quien se había vuelto su razón de ser y a Ver por huir como vil cobarde.

—Maria…—Repitió su nombre sintiendo sus ojos enjuagarse una vez más por las lágrimas. ¿Desde cuándo era tan llorona? No recordaba haber llorado tanto con Kanade, es más, no recordaba que su agonía fuera tanta. No recordaba haber guardado un odio tan profundo al destino, no recordaba maldecir su deber como centinela.

 _Muchas gracias por amarme… el sentimiento… es mutuo…_

 _Gracias por amarme… el sentimiento… es mutuo…_

 _El sentimiento… es mutuo…_

 _El sentimiento… es mutuo…_

 _Es mutuo…_

 _Es mutuo…_

 _Es mutuo…_

 _Es mutuo…_

—Maria…—Escuchó la puerta abrirse. Por curiosidad miró, encontrándose con Chris quien le veía con decepción, pero ya quisiera verla Tsubasa en su posición.

— ¡Deja de actuar cómo una idiota y sé la respetable senpai de la que estoy orgullosa y que siempre has sido!—Le gritó. Tsubasa desvió la mirada— ¡Al igual que tu he perdido a gente importante, me han usado y aun así…!

—Tú experimentaste el amor, te fue otorgado—Respondió—Tú no has llegado al punto de mendigarlo. No sabes lo que es estar completamente sola.

—Tú tampoco lo sabes—Respondió la albina—No estás sola.

—Pero lo he estado—Alegó.

—Yo igual lo estuve, yo igual mendigué amor. ¿No recuerdas a Finé?

—Tus padres siempre te han querido—Habló—Murieron protegiéndote y te encargaron con el comandante, las cosas no salieron bien por tu ineptitud al escapar y culpar el mundo.

—Eso estás haciendo tú. Todos queremos ayudarte. Sí, todos queremos a Maria pero…

—Yo la amo…

—Amabas…

—La sigo amando—Su voz estaba seria y dura, pero sus ojos estaban vulnerables—Nací para ser el arma definitiva para el clan Kazanari, mi padre era realmente mi medio hermano al igual que el comandante. Fui entrenada desde temprana edad para convertirme en lo más cercano a un centinela, fui criada como una espada rodeada de un ambiente insoportablemente tóxico, me enseñaron que el cantar era un arma potente, estuve sumida en la oscuridad. Ogawa-san, Tomosato y Fujitaka se relacionaron conmigo por trabajo. Mi luz fue Kanade, ella me formó, me hizo sonreír con libertad, me protegió de mis miedos e hizo que pudiera relacionarme con los demás, gracias a ella pude aprender a vivir. Kanade me enseñó lo que es amar y perder a quien amas, saber que nada es eterno y las promesas son tan frágiles como la vida. Tachibana llegó a mi vida tratando de remplazar a una de las personas más queridas y especiales para mí, para al final terminar siendo mi líder, la que ocupaba para guiar mi sendero. Llegaste tú, Yukine, la primera persona que confió en mí sinceramente, mi adorable Kouhai.

Chris quedó enmudecida por todo el dolor y la carga que le fue transmitido por su senpai apenas conectó su mirada con la suya. Habían sufrido lo mismo, pero de maneras completamente diferentes, era verdad que su dolor no se comparaba porque eran polos opuestos, sin contar que sus adorables y estimadas kouhai estaban ilesas.

—Pensar que nos habías traicionado fue un golpe bastante duro, bastante difícil de soportar, que la tercera persona en la que había depositado mi fe se burló de mi confianza… pero supe de inmediato como te sentías y lo que pretendías hacer. Aun había forma de salvarte y eso fue lo que no me permitió caer. ¿Adivinas quien fue la segunda persona en la que deposité mi fe?

— ¿Maria? —Cuestionó con incredulidad, Tsubasa asintió. ¿Cómo pudo confiar primero en una completa desconocida que en ella?

—Desde el primer momento supe que ella no era mala, sólo fácil de manipular, cómo tú y cómo yo—Suspiró de nuevo—Me vi reflejada en su mirada, era la misma que yo tenía después de perder a Kanade. Una bastante temerosa y adolorida por una pérdida inolvidable, una niña encerrada en cuerpo de adulto que no sabía que hacer porque lo único que tenía grabado en ella era el deber y fue amaestrada para reprimir sus sueños, sentimientos y deseos; y todo esto ocultándose tras una fachada fría y dura para no volver a sufrir. Cuando cantamos por primera vez sentí una muy fuerte conexión, una inclusive mayor a alguna que haya sentido por Kanade. Cuando nuestros ojos se enlazaron en medio de nuestra presentación lo vi, el mismo anhelo que yo, amar y ser amada pero sin ser abandonada, saber que había escogido mal el camino para cumplirlo fue doloroso, pero no tanto como pelear contra ella y ver en ella los fantasmas de tu pasado mientras que ella en ti veía los suyos, saber que ambas deseábamos estar en otro momento y otro lugar, huir de todo aquello y olvidar…

Tsubasa rio con un sentimiento agridulce que hizo que el corazón de su kouhai se contrajera y se acercara a la cama de su senpai.

—Poder sentir euforia es hermoso, es parecido al amor pero menos duradero. Poco a poco Maria se fue metiendo cada vez más profundo en mi corazón sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, descubrí que me había enamorado cuando su cara aparecía dentro de cada pensamiento, cuando su voz me atontaba al grado de no saber que estaba por decir, cuando su sonrisa me hacía olvidar como hablar, cuando el simplemente el hecho de rozar su mano aceleraba mi corazón y me hacía casi soltar un chillido, cuando no podía dejar de observarla, cuando más ansiaba estar cerca de ella sin importar la manera que fuera, si como una amiga, una compañera de trabajo, una camarada de combate, una protectora, una amante… cuando la convertí en el centro de mi mundo, mi motivación para seguir y mi razón para existir. La dueña de mi alma, mi corazón, mis pensamientos, mi fuerza, mis sentidos, mis debilidades, mis defectos, mis sueños, la dueña de Tsubasa Kazanari, el centinela protector del equipo Symphogear. La mujer que me ayudó a madurar, a superar sus traumas, a sonreír sin pesos encima, la mujer que amaría eternamente, aquella que prometió estar siempre a mi lado, pero que terminó rompiendo su promesa ¡y todo por culpa de una alquimista caprichosa que no pudo aceptar que perdió a su padre!

— ¡¿Y no estás haciendo tú lo mismo?! —Gritó Chris con notable enojo.

— ¡Yo he aceptado que ella muerto! —Gritó Tsubasa con sus ojos azules tornándose rojos removiéndose en su lugar halando de las ataduras haciéndolas crujir, como si estuviesen a punto de romperse— ¡Sé que ella no volverá a mí! ¡Tengo claro que el destruirlo todo no cambiará nada! —La voz de Tsubasa poco a poco se tornaba más ronca y se entremezclaba con otra, pero solo Chris se percataba de aquello— ¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga cuando siento que lo he perdido todo?! ¡¿Quieres que esté feliz de que mataron a la mujer que más he amado y amaré en mi vida?! ¡¿Cómo quieres que esté cuando me han arrebatado toda capacidad de sentir y matado mi razón para continuar?! ¡¿Crees que caería tan bajo como para arrebatarle la felicidad a alguien inocente porque a mí me la han arrebatado sin justificación no sólo una, sino dos veces?! —Unos duros y fuertes colmillos se marcaron en la peli-azul mientras que una aguja color borgoña comenzaba a salir de la parte posterior de su pecho con un aura negruzca y rojiza cubriéndole— ¡¿No te mataría por dentro saber que tu oportunidad de ser feliz fue destrozada por completo?! ¡Sé que sabes sentir que te amaron hasta el último momento y se han sacrificado por ti mientras que el responsable no paga el precio suficiente! ¡Sé que lo sabes! ¡¿Por qué yo no puedo mostrar mi dolor?!

Chris no respondió, mantuvo la mirada en el suelo con los puños apretados y Tsubasa poco a poco se fue calmando. Su voz volvió a ser lo que era, sus ojos dejaron de ser rojos y aquella aura, como aquellos colmillos desaparecieron. La Kazanari se dejó caer sobre su cama y volvió a suspirar, ahora con molestia.

—Dime Chris…—La aludida se sorprendió de que Tsubasa le llamara por su nombre— ¿Cómo salgo de este dolor? ¿Hay manera de que pueda hacerlo? ¿De que esta ira sin control deje de crecer dentro de mí?

—La hay.

— ¿Me la enseñarías?

La habitacion se fundió en silencio después de esto. Chris miró la única cámara en lugar y suspiró con resignación.

—Que sepas que esto lo haré porque no me gusta verte siendo tan patética—Adjudicó al hecho de que ahora mismo se encontraba sentada sobre la cama que había servido a la Kazanari por casi tres semanas como su refugio y prisión, desatando las ataduras que le mantenían presa. Ojos azules le miraron con confusión—Sígueme… y toma esto—De su bolsillo sacó dos colgantes que Tsubasa reconoció de inmediato, el Ame no Habakiri y el Airgetlám, pero diferentes a como los recordaba, para empezar porque el interior de ellos se veía una mancha negra y su gear en específico estaba fragmentado mientras que el de Maria se veía quemado. Los tomó de igual forma y siguió a Chris de cerca.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó la experta en el arte de la espada al ver que se metían cada vez en lo más recóndito del submarino, no, aquello no era el submarino de SONG ni tampoco algún hospital, estaba en el laboratorio que alguna vez perteneció a Sakurai Ryoko, la penúltima identidad de Finè.

—Cuando María murio, perdiste el control, pero no como la idiota—No respondió directamente su pregunta mientras continuaban caminando—Elfnein nos lo dijo una vez, el estado mental del portador del Ignite Module debe ser estable, de lo contrario el portador sucumbe a la maldición de Dwerg Dain, quien cegado por la ira asesinó a la persona que más amaba.

—Ya, ¿y?

—De alguna forma que ni siquiera Elfnein comprende, y está tratando de descifrar, despertaste un diferente Ignite Module que terminó incrustándose en tu cuerpo, pero no estás peligro de morir como la idiota, no te preocupes—Dijo mirando a los alrededores antes de abrir la puerta que tenían enfrente. Tsubasa se quedó congelada en la puerta al ver lo que había adentro y Chris le obligó a entrar—Causaste una explosión terrible junto a una energía sofocante que inmovilizó a Carol dándonos la oportunidad de someterla, pero apenas la sostuvimos te lanzaste sobre ella y casi la matas, la dejaste al borde de la muerte a decir verdad, pero también borraste hasta su último recuerdo. Cuando Elfnein y Carol tuvieron contacto se fusionaron y ahora ocupan un solo cuerpo, pero lo importante y más curioso de esta historia es lo que estás viendo.

— ¿Pero cómo…? —Tsubasa no lo creía, además de que le molestaba no poder recordar nada.

—Mira de nuevo tu gear—Ordenó la menor y la mayor le hizo caso, notando que ahora aquella mancha negra era mucho menor, era casi un minúsculo punto difícil de distinguir—Eso negro que viste es tu inestabilidad emocional y sentimental. Hace rato estuviste a punto de perder el control, se había puesto completamente negro y había comenzado a quemar, digamos que ahora será un detector de ánimo.

—Pero…—Señaló con la mirada los múltiples aparatos cardíacos que ocupaban gran parte de la habitación.

—Es lo que seguimos sin explicarnos—Los ojos lavanda de la albina miraron igualmente dichos aparatos, centrando su mirada en uno sobre la cómoda que revelaba un pulso cardíaco estable y constante—Hay teorías, bastantes. La que vemos más factible es que de alguna manera incomprensible, terminaste reviviendo al Airgetlám y con esto también reviviste a su portadora.

Tsubasa, sin decir nada, se hincó sobre el suelo a un lado de aquel camastro en donde reposaba una durmiente Maria, en donde estaban conectados todos esos aparatos junto con una mascarilla de oxígeno y un tubo de alimentación; y tomó su mano con delicadeza, sorprendiéndose de que en reacción la Cadenzavna entrelazara sus dedos y murmurara cosas inentendibles en algún idioma que no era ni Inglés ni Japonés.

—Maria…—Llamó con anhelo.

—Tsuba…sa…—Llamó entrecortadamente y sin abrir los ojos.

—A ratos habla y reacciona, es normalmente cuando estás calmada. Lo único que podemos entender es tu nombre y suele llamarte segundos después de que tú lo haces. De alguna manera sus emociones están conectadas.

— ¿Estuve siendo conejillo de indias?

—El viejo no quería que terminaran en manos del gobierno así que oficialmente están "bajo hospitalización"—Hizo comillas con sus dedos—Y no debería estarte contando esto, pero te dije, me molesta verte tan patética. Además, Elfnein tenía la creencia de que si tú te sentías mejor ella eventualmente despertaría—Señaló a Maria.

—Ya veo—Sonrió antes de dirigirle una última mirada a Maria antes de soltar su mano y arrodillarse ante Chris—Muchas gracias, Chris.

— ¡L-Levántate!

Tsubasa se rió de nuevo sin una pena encima. Chris miró con alegría como la mancha negra dentro de sus Gears desaparecía, tal vez, eso era lo que debieron hacer en un principio.

* * *

 _ **No me odiarán por esto ¿verdad?  
De cualquier manera, este es el anuncio, y la razón por la que se publicó este fic:  
**_

 _ **Para quienes hayan leído Proceso sabrán que dije que haría secuela en febrero, ¡y ya es tiempo! (Para quienes no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo) Así es, se viene otro fic de capítulos diarios por 30 días, secuela directa como ya dije y será titulada Curso, así que espérenla con ansías :D**_


End file.
